Dearly Beloved
by House O' Bones
Summary: Ran finally discovers the truth and as a result, one Edogawa Conan is kicked out and Kudo Shinichi is left in the dust. With no other option left, the shrunken detective decides to lay low. Well-nothing does go according to plan, now does it? KaiShin /Rewritten Version/
1. Chapter 1

_The rewritten version of Dearly Beloved! Again, my sincere apologizes. But I think you all will like this version better, even if the chapter is short. _

_Thank you to those who had decided to follow and favorite the 'earlier D.B.' story and have continued to do so here. And thank you to those who have also decided to follow and favorite myself. :)_

_I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito._

* * *

The warmth from the coffee mug he held soothed his frost bitten fingers and brought the heat back to his body as he greedily drank the bitter drink. Cerulean irises glanced up at the diner's clock and back to the window his table was situated beside, the blinds hiding the snow blanketed streets of Ekoda. Edogawa Conan huffed in frustration. This situation was dangerous, considering his now shrunken body, and new injuries.

Not even three weeks since the men in black came and destroyed his once perfect life and here he was. A vertically challenged, geeky looking, homeless six-year-old lugging around an old school bag and violin case. Who also happens to look similar to one missing Kudo Shinichi, who coincidentally was suspected to be dead by some dangerous individuals. And to put the icing on the cake, Ran had found out almost immediately and kicked him out of the agency. He still had the bruise on his bum to prove it.

"We'll be closing soon, young man. Where are your parents?" It was the store owner that had been managing the register earlier. The elderly man peered down at Conan worriedly. His beady, green eyes scanning his roughed up appearance and began wiping down his table.

"Oka-san is taking a call outside.", he replied back smoothly.

"Don't see here outside. Are you sure? And your father?" Conan inwardly groaned in irritation. This guy was persistent.

"I don't have one, oji-san! I'm gonna go get oka-san now, don't worry. She's probably picking up the melon bread from the bakery next door. " The shrunken detective finished his cup quickly and settled it back onto the table. Grabbing his bag and case, the faux child jumped from his perch in the booth and scurried over to the exit.

"Thank you for the drink, oji-san! Have a good night!" He didn't wait for a reply. Dashing out onto the streets and getting a good distance away from the area. He shivered in both fear and from the hellish cold. That old man had been about to grab him before leaving, the action had frightened him. He had remembered the third night since escaping from Teitan. An attempted kidnapping from a middle-aged man, it didn't elp his case seeing the man dressed in black attire. The detective of the East placed a hand of his heart and attempted to bring his breathing back to normal. The raven haired boy continued on towards the more family oriented parts of the shopping district.

"It probably around ten-twenty, around the time Ran goes to sleep.", he muttered. Then Mouri Kogoro would make his appearance at one in the morning, sober and exhausted. No matter how intoxicated he was, he refused to go home to have Ran see him 'unprofessional' since gaining the title 'the Sleeping Kogoro'. Which has been no more, but the man was slowly gaining back his popularity. That and-

"Stop Shinichi, you'll only start hurting more.", he mumbled quietly. If he hadn't stopped then he probably would've broken down then and there. Jeopardizing his freedom and being shipped off to the police station. Then he would ultimately be exposed and hunt down by the men in black. But the last option wouldn't happen per say, Agasa had created fake papers for himself as Edogawa Conan. So social services would be the perfect substitute.

He sneezed and gave a cringed at his reflection in the toy stores mirrior beside him. He was only wearing his gray shorts, beaten up sneakers, his blue jacket, and trademark bow-tie. He left his gadgets in his bag incase they got wet. She hadn't given him enough time to grab his other belongings. Hence, his red cheeks, pale complexion, and equally pink nose. He felt around his short's packets and grunted as his fingers clutched around his cell phone. He hadn't updated Agasa on his situation and he still couldn't till him now, not even his parents. He needed to find a base camp and accumulate a plan before taking action, he didn't want to panic his surrogate uncle.

"10:43 p.m.! Crap!" He didn't have much time left. He needed to find somewhere warm, preferably a clothing store or diner. He had figured out that they kept their portable electric heaters on to keep the establishments warm for the next morning. Conan veered the corner and immediately spotted the back door to a bakery open slightly. The detective beamed in gratitude, the perfect safe house. He was inside in no time, carefully locking the door and staking out the kitchen for employees. No one, but himself, was here.

Carefully setting his alarm for four-thirty and raising the volume to the maximum noise level, Conan strolled over to the chair in the corner behind a cart. Placed his belonging atop it and plopping down onto the tiled floor. The shrunken teenager draped his thin jacket over himself and shifted into a more comfortable possession. He winced as he jammed his shoulder into the wall behind him and he placed his phone in his breast pocket. Satisfied, he allowed his eyes to flutter shut and his body to relax as exhaustion took over.

He dreamt of cherry blossoms and of Ran's melodic voice calling out to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_The original Dearly Beloved had been accidentally deleted by my sister the night I posted the revised version. Sorry for the inconvenience, ugh, I've already done small mistakes since coming back from my uncalled for haitus! *facepalms*_

_Well, enough of that-now! _

_Thank you for those who have followed and added this story to their favorites list. And thank you Schrodinger's Muse for the review: My style had been revised for that purpose! You're comment made my day! _

_I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito!_

* * *

He had almost been caught, if it hadn't been for his third alarm disrupting his rest then he would've surely been done for. He dragged himself down the block of a neighbor in Ekoda, Conan hadn't exactly been paying attention. All he knew was that he had already passed a high school and a ball park. Nothing much to worry about. He silently cursed his new body. A child needed a full eight or nine hours of sleep to function correctly while a teenager could handle seven or six hours at most. He could already feel his mind wandering and eyes drooping as he dragged his book bag behind him. He probably should've taken his earlier suggestion and shoved a snowball in his face to wake up, but it would only make his condition worse. He could practically feel the snot trying to make its way down his nose and the heat radiating off his cheeks.

Conan glanced at the bench showed by an awning across from himself. Spotted a newspaper laid out on it, slightly damp from the little snowflakes that had managed to get under its made his way over and brushed away the little debris splayed across the bold title of the article. Missing Detective- Hero of the Japanese Police Force and Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi. It consisted of him either being dead, moving in with his parents, or possibly handling another case overseas, without anyone's knowledge nonetheless. More praise and another statement proposing that he was having an affair with some foreign girl and another stating that he ran away to America. All this because he hadn't been around for three weeks?

'Couldn't they have at least assumed I was just visiting my parents?', he thought.

"Bakayarou!" The shrunken detective cursed at the article, more so the author and editor of the newspaper. He didn't want to handle this type of situation when he returned to as Kudo Shinichi, the teenager!

"Hey, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Little boys like you shouldn't curse." The raven haired boy jumped as the voice of a teen came from behind him. Conan turned and instantly had his arms up, ready in defense. His jaw almost dropped in surprise. His own face looked down upon him in curiosity and amusement, the only flaws being the others' eye color and messy hair.

"Uh...er...sorry?"

"You better be, those words don't sound right coming from someone like you. You won't be able to get a girlfriend with that mouth." Here his clone winked slyly. Conan nodded dully in his direction as he inwardly winced at the verbal blow to his pride. The faux child lowered his arms and recovered his fallen items from the ground, all the while watching the newcomer.

"What are you doing here so late?" Conan raised an eyebrow. Why would this person suddenly start a casual conversation with him after apprehending like that? He finally decided, people in Ekoda were weird. He had already been harassed by this so-called 'witch' situated by the bookstore he had decided to rest by and a couple of other odd characters either cosplaying or students wandering the shopping district from school covered in a variety of odd liquids. That and the fact that none of the natives made a comment about it or looked twice in their general direction.

"What are _you_ doing here so late, mister?" The seemingly younger of the two shot back. The clone blinked in confusion before he chuckled and bent down to Conan's level.

"Kuroba Kaito, Ekoda high school student and magician-" Here the newly named Kaito created a puff of smoke from his hand and brandished a yellow rose. The magician handed it to him.

"-at your service! And who are you?" Conan blinked in surprise. How in the world did he get into such a weird situation? He sniffled slightly as he grabbed the flower from the others' gloved hand. Freshly cut and the thorns trimmed.

"Edogawa Conan, six."

"So what are you doing here so late? The elementary school doesn't start till eight-thirty and I'm pretty sure those clothes your wearing won't be keeping you warm?" Great, Kami gave him an odd, curious, teen magician to deal with this horrible morning. Conan thought quickly for a second before responding.

"I haven't been to school yet, I just moved here with Kaa-san and Tou-san!", he replied childishly. And silly smile to convince this guy.

"That's cool! Maybe my friend and I could show you around when we get the chance to me again." The other fell for it and quickly checked his wristwatch before emitting a small groan of frustration. The raven haired detective smirked slightly as the magician smacked his forehead.

"I'm going to be late to Aoko's! I'll see you later, Conan-kun!" Kuroba hurried down the street as Conan gave shouted back his own reply. He sighed in relief as the other finally retreated. That guy was really talkative.

"Go home and take some medicine, you don't look so good!" Kuroba yelled from across the street. Conan was a bit taken aback. He scowled and grudgingly mumbled back his response.

"If only I could, baka."

* * *

Kuroba Kaito couldn't keep his mind from wandering onto his morning encounter throughout his lunch break. Edogawa Conan appeared to be a strange kid; dressed in those wet clothes holding his possessions up to pathetically defend himself against the teenager. He was too mature for a six-year-old. Normally the elementary school students he knew would respond truthfully and attempt to look impressed with themselves. Edogawa Conan eyes clearly showed through his lie with slight guilt and his attempt at an accomplished smile had failed. It had looked too forced.

As he quietly ate his bento inside the classroom, Kaito thought back to the other current condition and frowned. Was he homeless? When the boy had mentioned his parents, all the other did was tighten his grip on his school bag's strap. Was he abused and ran away to escape his home? In this weather? The magician's frown deepened and glanced at his classroom's clock above the door. It was almost to for his fifth class of the day.

"Bakaito! Stop daydreaming and pay attention!" He almost jumped out of his seat when Nakamori Aoko unleashed her stuffed fish from her bag. That sure grabbed his attention. Kaito put a hand over his heart attempting to calm his beating heart.

"What the heck, Ahouko! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Maybe that's because someone was too busy playing with his food! I was trying to ask if you wanted to go to the winter festival with me later. It's only going to be around for a couple of days and I wanted to go with you!" Here his childhood friend pouted. The teen blushed slightly and ruffled her messy hair as he gave his response.

"I don't think I can today, I have something to do. Maybe tomorrow." Aoko swatted his hand away and scowled as she rearranged her hair into its usual style.

"What are you doing later? I thought you were just going to pick up some groceries for your mom and head home as usual." Kaito shook his head.

"Something just came up, I promised to show my new friend around town. Just came to Ekoda today, really.", he lied smoothly. Aoko beamed back at him, seeming to approve of his manners.

"That's really thoughtful of you. May I meet them, later?" Kaito inwardly smirked and he brightly smiled back at the other teen.

"Of course not! Who would want to meet an ahou like you? I don't want to scare them away so fast." He received an indignant screech from the girl and glanced out the window. Then back at his childhood friend wielding her famed weapon, the classroom's mop. He didn't even need to make a decision to know where he was headed. The magician snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke enveloped his body. Once it cleared, he was already well on his way to the neighborhoods' alley where he had last seen Edogawa Conan. Coat, scarfs, and mittens on his person keeping him snug and warm. All he could here from a distance was the young Nakamori yell.

"Get back here, Bakaito! You stupid idiot!"

* * *

Conan smirked slightly as he handed over his yen over to the elderly woman as he walked along side her inside the convenience store. He beamed up happily as the woman offered him a smile as she handed over her identification and his money to the register. Receiving his begged items, Conan bowed deeply to her.

"Thank you, obaa-san! Now I can give okaa-san her medicine and she'll get better super fast!", he exclaimed childishly. Conan inwardly cringed at how unsophisticated it sounded. The elderly woman ruffled his hair and replied back.

"You're welcome, little one. Get along now, your father must be worried about you." He had told her that his father was across the street purchasing groceries for them. He reassured her that he wouldn't worry too much and that he could make it safely across. The shrunken detective waved the elderly woman off after exchanging a hug, he had seen children do that often in Teitan, and headed towards a telephone booth further down the street. He needed to contact the professor and using his 'Shinichi' phone would only lead to the men in black finding him out. It took a minute for the older man to answer.

Needless to say Agasa had thrown a fit. He frowned as guilt pooled in the pit of his stomach. The man had shut himself in trying to locate his current whereabouts after he had heard from her and Kogoro that he had left for his relatives home. He had also reported strange individuals coming by his old mansion for anything amiss. The searches had ended just two weeks ago and it was now safe to enter his house. Agasa had removed his belongings, family heirlooms, and locked his father's study and library in the case a robbery him took much more effort than with the elderly woman. He was careful to avoid the subject of his living arrangements and lack of warm clothing. He had enough money to buy them, but he wouldn't be caught dead walking in alone. In this form, he was in a higher risk of getting kidnapped than the younger and rich Kudo Shinichi had been.

"You still have your gadgets I gave you, right? I'll be sending an update through my computer for upgrades in your tracking glasses and sneakers." Conan sighed in relief. At least he'd be able to defend himself better and track down the latest criminals around while he was at it. Agasa paused in the middle of his explanation on his upgrades when the doorbell rang and the sounds of Sonoko's voice rang loud and clear.

"I have to go, Shinichi-kun. Please be careful and call back as soon as you can. Give me the address to your current residence and I'll send over my new inventions for your to keep in your arsenal. You'll need it."

"Thanks, Professor. I owe you." Conan hung up and carefully make his way out of the phone booth. The shrunken detective scurried away down the streets of the shopping district and came across the same neighborhood he had previously met the strange teenager.

His eyes narrowed as he spotted the same newspaper. Soaked and the ink running already. He wrinkled his nose and made his way down the path. Reclaiming his sport, the faux child set his belongings aside and examined the medicine bottles. He scowled as he read the lower dosage for children. He had a feeling this wouldn't suffice for a quicker recovery. Conan dry swallowed the pill and cringed at the fowl not even a minute later, the brunette felt drowsy from the medicine's side effect.

"Oi, Conan-kun!" Conan flinched as he was brought back down to Earth. It was Kuroba again. I checked his watch and raised a brow. Shouldn't he be in class? And how the hell did he know he was going to be here?

"Hi, Kaito-nii-san! Why aren't you in school? Wouldn't Aoko-san be mad at you?" The other male winced but shook it off, replacing the expression with that of worry.

"Didn't I tell you to go home and get some rest earlier?" Kaito shot back. The shrunken detective pouted childishly and, as added effect, he slightly swung his feet back and forth. Looking down to the snow-covered cement and back up at the magician. He inwardly scrambled for a lie to tell the other and beamed outwardly up at the other as he formulated his cover story.

"I wanted Kaito-nii-san to show me around! I thought we wouldn't be able to see each other again. So I thought that if I stayed here, you would come back!" If his classmates or Sonoko ever caught wind of this happening when he got back to normal, he'd slap himself silly. Kuroba seemed to accept the answer as he smiled slightly in amusement before bending down the his level. Conan's eyes widened when he felt a blue scarf and over sized jacket placed around his shoulders. Tan fingers deftly zipping it up and snatching up his things in one swift move. The strange teen turned his body away, crouched, swiveled his head to see Conan.

"Come on, get on. Don't you want me to show you around Ekoda?"

"Ye-Yeah, thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

_And...scene. It's not as much as I usually write for a chapter but it seemed best to leave it off like this. _

_I preferred to keep some Japanese phrases behind since it seemed to weird to implement the English replacements for them. *shivers* I don't want to even be reminded of the English dub episodes from back then. _

_Well, till the next chapter!_

_ Au revoir!_


End file.
